


och det sprider sig som blod i vatten

by vesperthine



Series: framtid [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Issues, Future Fic, Introspection, M/M, POV Alternating, Relationship Discussions, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine
Summary: Even frågar honom, och det är som om någon plötsligt trycker påpaus. Snabbspolar bakåt, spolar lite framåt och sedan trycker påplayigen. Isak knackar av askan från jointen i askoppen. Kisar med ena ögat, innan han svarar. “Har inte riktigt tänkt på det förr. Vill du, eller?”





	1. inte tjockare än vatten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [will it wash out in the water (or is it always in the blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461389) by [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine). 



> okej. jag är inte en person som gillar fluff, men det tror jag ni förstått! i alla fall: nu blir det cyniskt här. det kommer göra ont, för det gör livet ibland. som vanligt, lite nytolkning, lite nytt material. här blir det definitivt ett till kapitel. tack för att ni läser ♡

 

Even frågar honom, och det är som om någon plötsligt trycker på _paus_.

Snabbspolar bakåt, spolar lite framåt och sedan trycker på  _play_ igen _._ Isak knackar av askan från jointen i askkoppen. Kisar med ena ögat, innan han svarar. “Har inte riktigt tänkt på det förr. Vill du, eller?”

De sitter hopkurade tillsammans ute på balkongen med en rutig filt över knäna. Röker _( – joint åt honom, vanliga cigg åt Even – )_ och dricker de sista burkarna ur ett sexpack de hittat i kylen medan det haglar några meter ifrån dem. Åskan mullrar längre bort, men är fortfarande nära, och det smattrar som gevärseld mot taket och asfalten långt där nedanför.

Even höjer på ögonbrynen, studerar honom med den där försiktiga intensiteten som Isak aldrig kommer vänja sig vid _( –  kommer alltid att vilja värma sig i, som en solvarm katt på ett fönsterbleck – )_. “Absolut! Tänkte det kunde vara roligt, senare alltså,” säger han, ett lekfullt leende på gång. “Att ha något litet springandes runt här.”

Långa, smidiga fingrar springer uppför hans arm, från handleden upp till axeln. Isak smalnar ögonen och suger in ett bloss, innan han vänder bort huvudet för att släppa ut den söta röken i ett moln. Han har fått ett tryck över bröstet, bakom lungorna någonstans och det försvinner inte ens när han andas ut.

“Fast inte förrän du har fått ett jobb, då. Dricks täcker ju inte de kostnaderna.”

“Nej,” säger han, sakta. “Fast, alltså, ungar gillar inte mig. Bara så du vet.”

Orden känns som om de kommer långt bortifrån _( – någon annans mun, någon som har ett svart hål i stället för en hals – )_ så han tar en lite för stor klunk av ölen. Ljummen, och inte ens i närheten av vad den smakade för någon minut sen. Men han kan skölja bort smaken av jointen åtminstone.

Alltid något.

Bredvid honom har Even tystnat _( – och det suger till i magen, som svindeln man får när man står på kanten av ett höghus, centimeter från att falla – )_ men sedan ler han så ögonen blir till springor och drar Isak intill sig. “Våra kommer gilla dig,” säger han, ruskar om honom lite. “Du som är _så_ söt, det är ingen fara!”

“Kanske det.”

Han försöker le, lyckas på något sätt _( – ruskar av sig den här olustigheten som infunnit sig, vad fan är det är för någonting? – )_ för Even har inte märkt någonting. “Men vi kan börja med en hund, va? Mindre stök. Behöver ju inte bygga på röran därinne med flit, liksom.”

Even drar sig tillbaka något, fortfarande med det där stora flinet i ansiktet. “En _hund_?”

“Jag har haft hund, ju,” säger han, och torkar handen under näsan när Even fortfarande ser tveksamt på honom. “Hallå, sluta se så skeptisk ut – jag skulle veta vad jag höll på med!”

Tydligen får det Even att skratta, högt och ljudligt. “Trodde ni fick Lea från din faster?”

“Vi fick det. Hon jobbade så mycket och skulle flytta, så vi fick henne efter två år. Vad är det med det?”

“Jag vet att du tog mest hand om henne. Jag säger bara att då har du aldrig behövt ha och göra med en valp. För, från det jag har hört så är de ännu värre än ett barn. Kissar i sängen, käkar upp dina skor – “

“Okej, okej!” och Isak skrattar till han med, om än forcerat _( – undviker den skarpa kanten som finns här någonstans där han famlar sig i fram, undviker det vassa han inte vet var det är –  )._ “Det behöver inte vara en valp. Finns foster- och omplaceringshundar och så. Vilket, förresten, är mycket bättre för det där karmakontot.”

“Det är ganska sant,” säger Even, men ändå får det bara Isak att önska att han hade mer öl.

En blixt lyser upp himlen så det fullkomligen dånar. Smällen får den öppna balkongdörrens glas att darra och Even hoppar till för att sedan skratta åt sig själv. Hans ögon nästan försvinner av hans tysta skratt när han drar Isak intill sig. Kysser honom och griper tag i hans hår så hårt att det kittlar till i hårbotten och maggropen på världens bästa sätt.

Och Isak skulle nog ge honom hela jävla världen, om han så kunde.

Mycket av vad de har och är går emot mångas förväntningar; går emot de där tysta reglerna för hur man bör göra. De blev tillsammans när de inte borde, flyttade ihop för tidigt och blev brådmogna lite för snabbt. Trots det, går det ju bra. De pratar lite mer om lite för jobbiga grejer än de flesta andra par i deras ålder; är på tok för medvetna om varandras brister för att låta det vara, för att det aldrig fanns tid att bli besviken. Allt dök upp under de där första veckorna de spenderade ihop _( – då de visade upp allt bagage, det där riktigt fula de båda bär på, det  som alltid finns där och tornar upp sig som ett krigsmonument – )_ och de har inte försökt skyla det igen.

Så, det är visserligen en vanlig fråga han ställer, Even. Och Isak vet att han inte borde tänka på det här och nu. Inte här, med Evens arm kring midjan, hans långa fingrar precis under linningen på jeansen; inte nu, medan haglet smattrar på taket, luften är klar och trafiken endast ett bakgrundsljud  _–_

Han kan inte låta bli att tänka på det.

 

* * *

 

Att åka tillbaka till huset är ett nödvändigt ont.

Tröttheten slår emot honom så fort han stiger av tolvan och börjar gå uppför gatan; det är bara muskelminnet som tar honom upp till deras hus. Det är inget han kan kontrollera, utan det är bara något som är lika oundvikligt som att kliva in i samma hus där han bott i sexton år, och upptäcka att det luktar annorlunda _( – blir uppenbart att han har varit borta så länge, klippt så många band att hans barndomshem inte luktar som hemma längre – )_  som lockar fram saker som han inte är redo att tänka på riktigt än.

Som hur hopplöst tragisk hela den här situationen är. Något som bara förstärks av reklamannonser om Mors Dag, att kollektivtrafikens förseningar kan vara rena rama dödsstöten, och kunskapen om att han verkligen har ersatt dem med Even, kollektivet och lite andra aningslösa tonåringar. Att han tog steget och drog, även när hon behövde honom _( – någon – )_ men att han inte kunde göra något åt det. Och hur pappa är ännu lite mer värdelös än honom, för att han ens för en sekund trodde att en sextonåring kunde hantera situationen bättre än han själv.

Isak tar ett djupt andetag av försommarluften. Att åka tillbaka, någon torsdagseftermiddag här och där, hjälper med ilskan och skuldkänslorna. Lite, i alla fall. Gör dem något lättare att hantera, mindre benägna att koka över, så att han tar ut det på Even. Av den enda anledningen att han är den enda i närheten i de flesta fall.

Hon ska ha bra dag idag. Pappa hade messat för två dagar sedan och sagt att kusten var klar, men han får det inte bekräftat förrän han tar en titt i brevlådan. Hon tömmer den dagligen när hon har kontakt med den verklighet som inte är hennes eget hopkok, men när det slår över låter hon posten växa till ett litet berg i brevlådan; kan inte bry sig mindre när påminnelserna börjar blandas med ordinarie räkningar.

Det faktum att det inte finns något där gör det hela lite lättare _( – lite mindre hjärtstoppande, lite mindre flashbacktriggande, lite mindre skräckinjagande – )_ att gå uppför trappen och gå in.

Inne luktar det av kokkaffe och rengöringsmedel. Fotografier av honom hänger fortfarande på väggarna i hallen, men han låter bli att titta på dem. Har sett dem så många gånger förr; hans eget fåniga leende, mamma, pappa och ibland även Leas suddiga och svarta närvaro där i bakgrunden. Allt för att inte bli påmind om hur det var innan det gick åt helvete _( – men det var ju aldrig riktigt bra, bara gömt under en tunn och sprucken yta av att allt var perfekt, inget att se här, ingen idé att ta sig en titt under där trots att det hade börjat lukta, och han har inte riktigt förlåtit någon av dem för det, eller hur? – )_ medan han trampar av sig skorna och och ställer de på skohyllan.

Isak vet att det inte är hennes fel, lika lite som det är hans. Tack vare Even har det blivit lättare att förstå, trots vad hon skrikit åt honom när hon var i gränslandet mellan normal och helt borta; att det var han som hade triggat allting. Han vet, någonstans, att hon älskar honom, för han är ju hennes son. Och hon är ju hans mamma. Så, det borde vara ömsesidigt, eller hur?

Men det är inte så enkelt. För det är en ren och skär lögn att säga att _det var ju aldrig så illa då._ Efter många nätter av viskande konversationer, vet han att det som hände är en form av trauma i sig självt; är något han kommer bära med sig för resten av livet. Han må ha överlevt, men det har, till skillnad från vad Even säger, ingenting med styrka eller mod att göra. Even är stark _( – kan komma tillbaka till samma ställe, samma kropp och stå ut med sig själv efter något som satt så djupa spår i honom – )_ ; det är inte Isak. Det är bara så det är. Inte ens nu, när han vet var han hör hemma. Han har kommit en bra bit på väg, vuxit till sig trots allt som talat emot det. Han är ett maskrosbarn som Eskild säger och hela skiten –  men det är inte samma sak, bara.

För det är en jävla skillnad på att vara uthållig och att vara stark när allt kommer omkring.

Hon har inte kommit och mött honom i hallen, utan ser honom först när han kommer in i köket. Hon har gjort kaffe, och knäckemackor utan smör men med något svettiga ostskivor på. När hon pratar kommer inga bibelverser, inga monologer om hur undergången är nära nu _( – den är så nära nu, Isak min son, och vi måste vara beredda, för Gud min far i himmelen kommer skydda oss om vi följer hans ord – )_ men hennes blick flackar osäkert från golv till tak, som om hon vill titta på honom men inte riktigt vågar medan hon häller upp kaffe i en kantstött kopp.

“Var är – hur är det med dig då?” frågar hon till slut.

Knäckebrödet är segt när han tar en tugga för att få bort den bittra smaken i munnen. “Bra. Even hälsar.”

Hon nickar, nästan för sig själv, innan hennes ostadiga blick fastnar på något utanför fönstret genom gliporna i de fördragna persiennerna. Isak följer hennes blick, försöker bevara lugnet, tills hans ser att det bara är några tonårsflickor som kommer cyklandes uppför backen. Två på sadlarna och två fastklamrade på varsin pakethållare.

“Du borde – jag hoppas du ber honom följa med. Jag skulle gärna vilja träffa honom någon gång. Han gör ju dig så glad.”

Hennes röst är tyst och försiktig, och Isak sväljer ned sin tugga med kaffe som smakar diskmedel innan han nickar. Hon har frågat förut. De första gångerna hade han reflexmässigt sagt att Even var upptagen med skolan eller jobbet, eller vad som helst. Vilket inte är hela sanningen. Even är upptagen, men inte med något av det. Han är upptagen med att distrahera sig själv med att diska eller titta på film hemma i lägenheten, bara så att han kan släppa allt sekunden då Isak kommer innanför dörren _( – helt känslomässigt tom och skör efter att återigen ha upprepat den här charaden som döljer skuldkänslorna och det fruktansvärda faktum att även om han inte rent ut hatar sina föräldrar, så tycker han inte om någon av dem överhuvudtaget längre – )_

Att upprätthålla den masken med Even sittande bredvid honom skulle vara omöjligt. Så han hamnar på ett mellanting, “Jag ska fråga.”

Hans mamma ler. “Gör det, du.”

 

* * *

 

 

När Even frågade honom, då på balkongen, om han ville ha barn i framtiden, hade allting i hela honom bara vrålat _snälla låt mig slippa_.

Det hade fått det där lättväckta i honom att lyfta på huvudet, kasta sig fram och tillbaka med en knappt återhållen känslostorm och han visste inte _( – fastän han gör ju det, det är bara det att han inte får, borde eller kan säga det, vare sig i huvudet eller högt – )_ varför. För de är en framgångssaga på så många sätt; förebilder för att övervinna allt det som folk inte vill prata om. Så, att bilda familj på det, med ett förhållande som deras, det skulle helt enkelt –

Det är bara det att han verkligen inte vill.

Han ligger bakom Even _( – näsan tryckt mot hans nacke och lyssnar på hans andetag i ett försök att lura hjärnan att sova för tredje natten i rad – )_ när det bara kommer ut. Det har suttit som en trasig glasskärva i halsen på honom ända sedan i torsdags; tandad och så jävligt placerad att det kommer göra lika ont att hosta upp som att svälja ner den igen.

“Even?”

Han stönar till, vilket med lite fantasi kan översättas till _jag är vaken, jag lyssnar till hundra procent men jag orkar verkligen inte vända mig just nu._

“Tror inte jag vill ha ungar, alltså.”

Even slutar andas för ett ögonblick och Isak vill inget hellre än att ta tillbaka det _( – spola tillbaka bandet  till den föregående verkligheten, det andra parallella universumet, låta det för evigt vara osagt – )_. För det blir ju inte lättare; det här med att vara fast i gränslandet mellan okunnighet och att veta resultatet.

Under hans arm känner han hur Evens bröstkorg rör sig. Utåt, och sedan in igen. “Okej?”

Isak sluter ögonen och gnider näsan mot en kota i hans nacke. “Nej.”

“Du vet att du inte behöver oroa dig för det nu, va? Jag var bara nyfiken.”

“Jag vet. Men, alltså, det är något jag tänkt på ändå. Och tror inte jag kommer ändra mig. Så ville du skulle veta.”

Då vrider Even på huvudet och tittar på honom, hans ögon trötta men klara genom mörkret. “Kan du förklara?” frågar han tyst, ärligt nyfiken och försiktig. Even kräver ingenting; han vill verkligen veta. Fast det hindrar det inte från att suga till i magen på Isak _( – som om han verkligen fallit av kanten på höghuset och i denna stund störtar mot sin död – )_ när han frågar. För det finns inget enkelt svar; det innehåller så mycket fult och jobbigt att Isak nästan får syrebrist bara av att tänka på det.

Han önskar han kunde destillera det: koncentrera det till något så enkelt som skräck, eller avundsjuka. Men det skulle vara en lögn. För Isak är helt på det klara med att Evens föräldrar är smärtsamt mänskliga. Har sett det med egna ögon på nära håll. Frustrerade telefonsamtal, sms från en orolig pappa, vänliga men ovälkomna påminnelser om att gå ta blodprov, och så den skarpa tonen i Evens röst när hans mamma än en gång går över gränsen i hopp om att hjälpa. 

Saken är bara den att de inte gav upp; inte ger upp. De har blivit bättre, utbildat och anpassat sig till situationen som uppstod när Even gick ner sig i en spiral som nästan _( – i badrummet, inte för att det kommer hända så lätt igen, men låt honom inte låsa dörren, vännen, för jag vill verkligen inte att du ska se honom så, du blir inte densamma efter det – )_ tog livet av honom. De svarar mitt i natten, hjälpte dem att flytta och även fast det är tydligt att det skaver emellanåt, så finns det inget tvivel på att de skulle göra allt för Even.

Allt.

Bilderna i hallen dyker upp innanför ögonlocken. Och han kan inte låta bli att tänka på hur mycket av henne och pappa som fortfarande finns i honom; hur lite det finns att göra för att verkligen ändra på det som är förevigat i varje cell i hans kropp. Något snärjer till sig i halsen, gör att det blir svårt att andas. Han vrider på sig, borrar in ansiktet i Evens axel och drar in _( – nytvättad bomullströja, ny svett, sömn, varm hud, Even – )_ hans doft.

“Vill bara inte förstöra det här,” viskar han och sluter ögonen igen, bilderna rullandes som en sadistisk film innanför ögonlocken.

Even ger ifrån sig ett ljud och lägger sig på rygg för att se honom bättre “Förstöra vad?”

“Vet inte än,” mumlar han, innan han kan svälja ned orden dit de hör hemma. “Men det kommer det.”

“Men du. Vad är det, Isak?” Even låter allvarlig, och han stryker Isak långsamt över skuldrorna.

Isak sväljer igen, försöker verkligen hålla det tillbaka, men det går inte. “Vill inte att de ska ha det som jag hade det.”

Allting stannar; Evens andning, tiden, handen på hans axel. “Vad försöker du egentligen säga nu?” frågar han, men det är lite för sent, och Isak bara vet vad han har gjort. Hör det vassa i Evens röst, där under ytan _( – så de matchar fint nu, båda har de giftiga ord gömda under tungan – )_. “Bara för att din familj inte klarade av det, så är vi också dömda?”

“Nej – “

“Så vad är det?”

Vad det än är som åker som en pingisboll mellan dem och växer för varje sekund, så sprider det sig som blod i vatten. “Jag tycker det är själviskt.”

Det blir tyst igen. “Det är själviskt att adoptera?” säger Even efter en stund, mållös.

Med suck drar han sig från Evens stela arm och sätter sig upp mot väggen. Allting kliar och han hör blodet susa i öronen. Han tänder sänglampan på nattduksbordet. Sträcker ut ena foten från under täcket och tittar på skuggorna som blir när han rör på tårna. “Nej, självklart inte. Men alltså – man överväger ju saker och ting mer innan man skaffar en hund. Om man kommer klara av det, om det är bra för hunden, och så vidare. När man skaffar barn, så är det för ens egen skull. För att man vill ha familj, liksom. Ungen har ju inget att säga till om.”

“Tycker du det?” Evens misstro är inte ens på lek längre, och Isak biter sig i kinden. Skinnet spricker och smaken av blod sprider sig över tungan. “Att adoptera är – det inte lätt, Isak. Folk gör det inte för att de får ett infall, liksom.”

Och nu börjar det kännas som upptakten till ett riktigt gräl. Men det är bättre att han attackerar Even såhär än att de pratar om det som verkligen är problemet; det faktum att Isak med detta tar ifrån Even ett liv som han vill ha, och med lätthet kan hitta någon annan att leva det med.

Så han släpper taget om kinden, låter ilskan sippra fram på riktigt.  “Anledningen till att man vill har ju inte ändrats, då. Mina föräldrar – de ville ju inte ha _mig._  De ville ha något att ta hand om när det började gå åt helvete. Och när det väl _gick_ åt helvete, så var jag liksom – jag förväntades vilja fixa allt.”

Glasbiten åker ner lite då, och han trodde svindeln var borta, men den manifesterar sig som ett gigantiskt blåmärke bakom lungorna och det blir jättesvårt att andas. För precis som ett sommarhus, så kan ett barn vara ett försök till att rädda något som redan är på glid _( – om du fokuserar rätt, så kan ditt äktenskap få en sådär extra sexton år på nacken, trots att det ger ifrån sig dödsrosslingar från dagen du föds och orsakar din mammas första riktiga psykos – )._ De kanske älskar honom, någonstans, men ibland är man bara för självisk för att älska någon tillbaka efter att de gjort dig illa nog.

“Du tror inte du projicerar lite nu?” frågar Even efter en lång stund. Hans röst är tyst och ihålig. “Du har haft det så. Men det betyder inte att det alltid är så. Magnus mamma, hon klarar ju det. Hon älskar honom, och hans lillasyster så himla mycket – de får det att funka, Isak.”

Och på ett ögonblick hatar han sig själv. Det går lite för fort med tanke på allt jobb han lagt ned, men att såra Even på det här viset gör det omöjligt att inte falla tillbaka. Fan, vilket jävla lågvattenmärke. Han blundar. “Det – det handlar inte om dig, baby. Inte om dig.”

“Vad handlar det om då?” Even fortsätter, lika tyst. “För jag förstår inte vad du vill, men det du antyder – “

Han är ju där, varm och stark, men de blå ögonen är helt ihåliga. Isak tittar ned på sin fot igen, rör på tårna så skuggorna springer över golvet; ut och bort genom den öppna balkongdörren. Ibland fastnar det han egentligen vill säga på tungan, och Even gör honom ofta en björntjänst när han, som nu, låter Isak avleda honom från det verkliga problemet med flit; tills dess att sanningen spricker upp och ramlar ur munnen på honom i trasiga skärvor.

“Jag vill inte bära ansvaret för att göra någon illa, okej?”

“Det går inte så bra med det just nu, bara så du vet.”

Han tittar upp. Even har snörjt ihop munnen för att dölja hur den darrar, dragit upp axlarna och det är förundransvärt hur han som är så lång, kan göra sig så liten.

“Even. Det är inte – “ Isak sträcker ut handen mot honom. “Jag väljer ju att vara med dig. Är inte här för att jag måste eller känner att jag borde, liksom. Det är bara det att en familj – barn ska inte behöva känna sig skyldiga att stanna, för då blir de att avsky sina föräldrar på ett sätt som – och när de väl drar, för sin egen skull, kan de inte sluta hata sig själva för att de drog – “

Han tystnar. Sväljer. Det sticker och brinner i ögonen, men det finns ingenstans att gömma sig förutom bakom sina egna händer. Så han gnuggar sig i ögonen, bara för att få en sekund, så att han kan andas igen. Lätta på trycket.

“Om vi gör som man ska, så kommer de inte vilja dra,” säger Even sen. “Du får det att låta som om att det oundvikligen kommer gå åt helvete, vad vi än gör. Och det är ju inte sant. Vi kan ha precis det liv vi vill ha.”

“Men jag vill ju inte,” får han ur sig, till slut, försöker desperat svälja tillbaka glasbiten _( – sanningen, ynkrygg, kalla det vad det är – )_ i halsen. “Jag kan inte ta hand om mer –"

“ _Mer?_ Du menar mig? Du tar ju inte hand om – "

“Men jag gör ju det!” nästan skriker han _( – glaset spricker och det smakar blod överallt – )_. “Och du tar hand om _mig_ , och jag väljer att vara här, för jag vill ju vara här med dig, och ingen annan och jag vill inte ha någon här med oss som inte själv har valt att vara det! Förlåt att jag inte vill ha barn, okej, men fan i _helvete_ , varför kan jag aldrig få vara bra nog, då?”

För att verkligen avsluta det hela som en riktigt vinnare, känner han hur tårarna bara forsar ned för kinderna. Tre sömnlösa nätter i rad gör att man blir lite känslig, så han pressar handlovarna mot ögonen för att få det sluta. Even säger ingenting. Tittar bara på honom. Sist Isak tittade på honom, hade han varit lite stel i käken, så som han blir när han har något att säga men inte vill säga det högt. Men medan tystnaden sprider sig, bara bruten av Isaks ansträngda andhämtning, slappnar han av och ser på vippen ut att börja gråta han med.

“Kom här, då.”

Isak tvekar inte, utan faller bara _( – och svindeln är helt borta – )_  i sidled rakt in i Evens famn, som drar honom så hårt intill sig att kan knappt kan andas.

“Herregud, baby. Klart du är nog.” Even andas rakt in i hans öra, vaggar hon försiktigt fram och tillbaka. “Självklart är du nog. Förlåt att jag fick dig att tvivla på det, vännen.”

Isak gräver in fingrarna i ryggen på honom, gömmer ansiktet mot hans hals. “Alltså, jag vet att du vill. Men jag vill verkligen inte,” säger han, läpparna bakom Evens öra och fortfarande med en liten bit av den verkliga anledningen kvar i bröstet _( – vill bara göra allt för Even, och veta att Even kommer finnas där för honom också, och att det aldrig kommer att förändras, för det är ingenting annat än vad de känner för varandra som kan hålla dem kvar hos varandra, inga skuldkänslor, ingenting annat – )_. “Vet ju att du skulle bli en jättebra pappa. Men jag vill inte.”

“Det går bra.” Even stryker honom över håret, trycker en kyss mot hans panna. “Du behöver inte. Det går bra.”

“Gör det verkligen det då? För dig?”

“Jag kommer aldrig tvinga dig till att göra någonting sånt.”

Han pressar sig närmre igen och undviker att se Even i ögonen när han frågar, “Men kommer inte du känna som att du går miste om något?”

Handen i hans hår stryker honom över ryggen istället. “Lite, kanske?” säger Even, ärligt och eftertänksamt. “Men, alltså, det är något jag skulle vilja göra, men med dig? Det är inte det viktigaste i världen för mig. Och vi har ju vänner som säkert kommer få barn. Jag menar, Yousef och Sana har ju någon grej om att de ska ha tolv stycken, och då kan man ju behöva lite avlastning ibland.”

Isak kan inte låta bli att flina och Even buffar till hans näsa med sin egen. “Det är helt lugnt. Lovar. Men du vill fortfarande ha en hund då?”

Plötsligt blir han att tänka på en gång när Lea fortfarande levde, och mamma hade en ganska dålig episod där hon fått för sig att han skulle orsaka världens undergång. Han hade varit fjorton, pappa hade varit iväg över helgen när det bröt ut, och när hon äntligen slutat skrika och gått och lagt sig, hade Lea knuffat upp hans sovrumsdörr och sedan sovit bredvid honom hela natten; en vaktande mur av svart päls och tunga andetag mellan honom och mammas hallucinationer.

“Jadå,” säger han, rakt in i Evens mun. “Kan dela dig med en hund.”

“Så bra då,” får han till svar, känner Evens läppar röra sig mot hans egna.

“Fast vi ska ha en hittehund, då.”

“På grund av karmakontot?”

“Alltid bra att ligga plus, eller vad säger du?”

Even höjer på ögonbrynen och lutar sig bakåt, och Isak älskar honom så mycket att det nästan gör ont. Han ger så mycket av sig själv, och emellanåt kan Isak inte låta bli att undra om han avstår från saker han egentligen vill för Isaks skull; för att betala tillbaka för något som han inte kan rå för. Men, och om det är något han har lärt sig från det här fina de har, så är det att han aldrig ska spekulera i vad Even tänker och känner förrän han berättar det med egna ord.

Vilket han kommer att göra, till slut.

Så, med hjärtat fortfarande bankande i bröstet, kysser han Even igen; flätar in fingrarna i hans hår och drar till. Hoppas innerligt att ursäkten för vad han ställt till med överförs med den gesten, och att inte den sista biten av sanning _( – vars kanter är mjuka och lena som strandglas nu – )_ följer med.

Inte just nu ialla fall.

“Det är alltid bra att ligga på plus där. Håller helt med.”

 


	2. men mer värt än blod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> evens pov. utspelar sig sisådär femton-tjugo år senare. lite annat än jag någonsin skrivit förr, så vill gärna höra era tankar om det ♡

När han kliver ur bilen utanför sporthallen går snön över i ett stilla duggregn.  
  
Even fäller upp kragen på anoraken där han står lutad mot bakluckan. Håller ett stadigt tag i hundkopplet när handbollstjejerna börjar strömma ut ur entrén  _( – gruppvis, pratandes, blöta hästsvansar som piskar av och an i vinden – )_. Navi är oftast lugn av sig, men blir det mycket folk hetsar hon lätt upp sig och börjar dra. Isak kan hålla henne tillbaka när hon blir så till sig, men trots sin längd, har Even aldrig varit lika vältränad och stark.  
  
Han börjar se sig omkring. Ska precis till att titta på klockan när Navi börjar vifta på svansen. Den piskar mot benen, men hon sitter still tills den sista av tjejerna  _( – en lång, spenslig, välbekant, skitsur sak – )_ kommer släntrandes mot dem.  
  
Even kan inte låta bli att le. “Hej, tjejen,” säger han när hon kommer inom hörhåll. “Blir det match på söndag, eller?”  
  
Tove, som hon heter, svarar inte. Rycker bara på axlarna innan hon sjunker ned på knä för att hälsa på Navi  _( – riva henne bakom de upprättstående öronen och få en kärleksfull och blöt nos tryckt mot munnen – )_ innan hon kastar en tveksam blick upp på honom.  
  
“Knät höll idag, så tror det?”  
  
Even nickar  _( – vet vilket helvete hon haft – )_. “Då kommer vi. Ska sitta på första raden. Helt klart. Ta med hemgjorda plakat och allting, vet du.”  
  
Hon himlar med ögonen men det rycker till lite i mungipan  _( – vilket innebär att han har nått fram, att hon verkligen vill ha dem där – )_. “Kom om ni vill då.”  
  
Himlen är spräcklig, doften av inkommande kyla finns i luften och snöslasket ligger i halvsmälta drivor runt omkring. Parkeringen, som sakta töms på bilar och handbollsföräldrar, är full av vattenpölar. Trots det har Tove bara på sig ett par slitna tygskor där sulan håller på att lossna. Even höjer på ögonbrynen, men säger inget om det.

“Jag ska ta ut Navi en sväng nu. Tog med dina stövlar och en regnjacka, ifall du vill hänga på? Men kan släppa av dig hemma om du hellre vill det.”  
  
Hon suckar, men sedan nickar hon. “Här intill, eller?”  
  
“Ja, bara en kort sväng. Det ska tydligen finnas mat klar när vi kommer hem. Isak alltså. Hör och häpna, va?”  
  
“Verkligen,” säger hon och flinar innan hon rätar på sig.

Even tar övernattningsväskan hon har över axeln och slänger den i bakluckan medan hon hoppar upp på kanten och byter skor medan Navi nosar på allt och ingenting.  
  
När hon är klar lämnar Even över kopplet till henne. “Vi tar långa vägen runt parken bara.”  
  
De börjar gå. Tidig vår, och mörkret håller på att lägga sig. Gatlyktorna blinkar igång en efter en, reflekterar sig i den blöta asfalten på cykelbanan. Navi drar lite och försöker gå iväg lite för långt in i buskaget, men när Tove drar lätt i kopplet faller hon fint fot igen.  
  
“Hon lyder för att hon gillar dig. Bara så du vet.”  
  
Som beställning dyker ett litet och snabbt, men äkta leende upp i Toves ansikte innan det dör bort igen. “Ja, kanske,” säger hon tyst och tittar på tiken som fortsätter trava på som vanligt, nosen nedkörd i backen.  
  
De hade tagit med sig Navi hem för över sju år sedan. En stor, lite vargliknande blandras  _( – med kort päls alldeles för långa ben och för stora öron så de misstänkte vinthund någonstans – )_  som hade behövts omplaceras. Det hade varit lite tveksamt hur det skulle gå till, men sedan hade hon satt sina stora bruna ögon i Isaks och sina tänder löst i hans ärm och avgjort allting. Lägenheten kanske var för liten, men Isak hade bara några minuter hem från sjukhuset och ingen av de hade något emot att gå långa promenader. De hade även pratat om att göra turer till fjällen varje helg.  
  
Riktigt så hade det väl inte blivit _( – en gång i månaden blir det och Even har offrat så många lunchraster för den där hunden, men nu har de i alla fall en trädgård hon kan springa av sig i – )_  men de hade klarat det. Han går fortfarande upp varje morgon innan sju för att ta ut henne på en långpromenad, även på helgerna  _( – jobbigt som det är, är det en rutin som hjälpt på mer än ett plan – )_.  
  
De går uppför en backe, och kommer till en grässluttning som leder med till en grusplan med två slitna fotbollsmål. Tove tittar upp på honom. Navi likaså; den rosa tungan långt utanför munnen.  
  
“Får jag släppa henne?”  
  
Det är en fredag kväll i mars, precis sådär efter sju, och de flesta är hemma  _( – som de också kommer vara, snart så, dagarna känns så långa nu och samtidigt inte långa nog – )_ antingen för gott eller i förberedelse för en kommande utekväll. Några par är ute på kvällspromenad, en och annan joggare i reflexväst syns till, men i övrigt är det relativt folktomt.  
  
“Kör på.”  
  
Tove strålar och kopplar loss kopplet. Even räcker fram handen för att stoppa det i fickan, och Navi sitter lydigt och stilla vid deras fötter tills dess att Tove plockar fram tennisbollen. Då börjar det rycka i nosen på henne. Och när Tove sedan slungar iväg bollen, sätter Navi iväg nedför sluttningen med Tove snubblandes efter; den röda regnjackan fladdrar som en mantel bakom henne.  
  
Han står kvar och betraktar dem ett tag  _( – glad, och samtidigt lite sorgsen av någon outgrundlig anledning – )_  innan han försiktigt börjar gå nedför det hala gräset.  
  
Väl nere kommer Navi stolt travande med bollen; Tove kliar henne bakom örat när hon får den tillbaka. Sedan ger hon ifrån sig ett skratt innan hon kastar iväg den igen, och Navi skjuter iväg som ett skott så att grästuvor och grus flyger åt alla håll. Tassarna kommer bli ett helvete att få rena, men Even kan inte ens vara irriterad på det.  
  
För Tove skrattar, och rent tekniskt sett är Navi faktiskt Isaks hund.

 

* * *

 

När de väl kommer hem, knappa timmen senare  _( – hungriga och slutkörda, både gällande hund, tonåring och han själv – )_ har det blivit ordentligt mörkt. Duggregnet har återgått till små flingor av snö, som smälter så fort de nuddar marken och värmen inifrån kommer ut som ett moln när de öppnar ytterdörren och kliver in hallen.  
  
“Hemma!”  
  
Det tar inte många sekunder förrän Isak dyker upp i dörren  _( – blek och uppenbart sliten men leende med glasögonen i pannan och skjortan utbytt mot en huvtröja – )_ och Tove går fram till honom på en gång.  
  
“Hej, tjejen,” säger han, och sluter henne i snabb kram. Hon har skjutit i höjden det senaste året, och räcker honom lätt upp till hakan nu. “Hur går det?”  
  
“Bra,” muttrar hon, men låter inte Isak släppa henne på en gång  _( – håller kvar lite för länge, krampaktigt – ).  
_  
Even ger honom en tyst blick från där han fortfarande brottas med en sprallig Navi och hennes leriga tassar. Isak möter den  _( – varm och tyst, men det får vänta till senare – )_ innan han släpper taget om Tove. “Har fixat mat till er.”  
  
“Se där, mästerkocken.” Even flinar när han äntligen kan släppa Navi och låta henne tassa in i huset. “Färdigt  _och_  ätbart?”  
  
Isak ser ner på honom, där han sitter fullt påklädd på hallmattan. “Tove, ser du vad rolig han tycker han är? Ser du vad jag få stå ut med? Fan ta dig, Even.”  
  
Det är väl i råaste laget, men lockar ett litet skratt från Tove, så det är värt det.  
  
Hon försvinner in på badrummet för att tvätta händerna, och Even tar tillfället i akt; ställer sig upp och faller in i Isaks famn han också. Huvudet snurrar och känns tungt  _( – fullt av tankar som inte hör hemma här men som dyker upp ändå trots att de inte är välkomna överhuvudtaget – )_ när han virar armarna kring Isaks midja, håller honom tätt intill sig.  
  
“Hej,” viskar han, och gnider näsan mot Isaks kind  _( – drar in doften av honom, värme och nästan bortslitet schampo – )._ “Har saknat dig idag.”  
  
“Jag med,” mumlar Isak tillbaka, tyst och försiktigt. “Går det bra med dig?”  
  
Even drar sig tillbaka lite. Känner efter ordentligt innan han kysser honom lätt  _( – för allting känns med ens lite lättare – )_ och snabbt och stryker bort håret från Isaks panna. “Jadå. Det går bra.”  
  
Isak blundar, suckar belåtet och nickar. “Bra. Jag försöker prata med henne. Lägg dig en stund, du. Vi kommer.”  
  
Tove kommer tillbaka och hon och Isak går in i köket för att hämta maten. Even blir stående en stund  _( – stirrandes in i spegeln längst bort i hallen med mössan i handen innan han upptäcker vad han håller på med – )_ och han slänger sedan upp den på hyllan. Gör istället som Isak säger; han går in i vardagsrummet och sträcker ut sig på soffan med ena armen över ögonen, låter kroppen sjunka ner och slappna av. Mobilen har gått varm i bakfickan hela eftermiddagen, men vilka möjligheter som än dyker upp  _( – vilka projekt han än kan godkänna, vilka filmer han än kan bli en del utav, vilka manus det än finns att läsa och bedöma – )_ så är varannan fredag helig.  
  
Tills vidare.  
  
De äter Isaks turkiska gryta i soffan med fötterna på soffbordet   _( – och socialsekreteraren skulle nog inte tycka det var optimalt, inte tillräcklig kvalitetstid tydligen, men Even kunde inte bry sig mindre – )_  framför några avsnitt av Seinfeld. Tove somnar, hopkrupen mellan honom och armstödet, innan elva, så Even väcker henne försiktigt innan hon somnar för djupt. Hon må vara smal, men hon är lång och han har burit henne för många gånger för att vilja göra det igen.

“Du. Tjejen, gå och gör dig iordning nu,” säger han när hon bara klipper med ögonlocken åt honom. “Vi ska upp tidigt imorgon om du ska med mig och Navi ut, vet du.”

Hon försvinner sömndrucket bort till badrummet, borstar tänderna och gör sig i ordning. Men precis när hon ska till att stänga sovrumsdörren om sig, stannar hon till  _( – halvt gömd bakom dörrkarmen, ögonen flackar, ser osäker ut – )._ “Isak?”  
  
“Ja?”  
  
“Kan du komma lite?”  
  
“Absolut.”  
  
Han är uppe ur soffan på en gång, och med en menande blick mot Even, stänger han dörren om dem. Even trycker på paus, och går in med disken i köket. Isak är den som Tove helst pratar med, och det är bara att acceptera. Alma hade pratat mer på honom, och medan det var något han uppskattade, så var det också slitsamt.  
  
Han fyller upp diskhon med vatten och diskmedel och sätter igång. Hittills har de som av en slump, bara tagit in två bökiga  _( – bortglömda och ibland med så hög igenkänningsfaktor att det nästan är otäckt – )_ tonårstjejer som behövde stabilitet. Eller, så var det socialsekreteraren beskrivit det, och han hade haft svårt att hålla sig för skratt av ironin.  
  
Alma hade varit den första; en trotsig femtonåring som varit så fruktansvärt aggressiv att han nästan blivit rädd. När de hade lämnat av henne efter den första helgen hade de bara blivit sittandes i bilen på garageuppfarten en lång stund i ren chock; Isak med armbågen lutad mot bildörren, huvudet i handen, och Even stirrandes rakt ut i intet  _( –  tills dess att han faktiskt börjat gråta, tagit Isaks hand i sin som en tyst ursäkt för vad han ställt till med, hur skulle de klara av det här, men det var en ursäkt som Isak vägrat ta emot, bara hållit hans hand genom allt – )_  
  
Det var egentligen Isaks envishet som gjort att de inte gett upp där och då. Han hade väl sett något av sig själv i henne, och den delen av honom  _( – den varma, kärleksfulla, omtänksamma, ovärderliga – )_ som bara Even får se, hade förstått att hon behövde deras hjälp.  
  
Det hade tagit tre månader av att bemöta hetsiga ord och ilska med totalt lugn, men sedan hade hon låtit Even komma in på det omgjorda kontorsrummet  _( – där hon förstört möbler och målat på väggarna som en trotsig treåring – )_ för första gången och efter ett år började hon prata ordentligt med honom. Han hade målat på väggarna med henne  _( – ett och annat träd, men även, till Isaks stora besvikelse, ett albumomslag för ett death metal-band – )_ men det hade varit upptakten till att sakta men säkert bryta ner de skyhöga försvar hon byggt runt sig själv för överlevnad.  
  
Hon kom och gick i fyra år innan hon inte behövde dem längre. Sist hon ringde var det för att säga att hon kommit in på sjuksköterskeprogrammet. Och att gått till det från att ha haft tvåor i alla ämnen, nästan druckit ihjäl sig varje helg hon inte var hos dem  _( – och trots att hon varken har hans längd eller Isaks vackra mun – )_ kan han inte annat än vara stolt över henne.  
  
Navi kommer in efter ett tag för att göra honom sällskap när han torkar det sista, så han ser till att fylla på vattenskålen innan han sätter sig på soffan igen. Låter Navi kura upp sig bredvid honom i väntan på att Tove ska få ur sig allt hon behöver; att hon ska använda honom och Isak till det de finns till för.  
  
Isak är borta i säkert tjugo minuter till innan han kommer ut ur Toves rum. Stänger försiktigt dörren bakom sig och faller ner bredvid Even igen  _( – armen över hans axlar, trycker sig tätt intill honom från topp till tå, så som det ska vara i evig tid – )_.  
  
“Viktigt?” mumlar Even mot hans tinning.  
  
Isak tar en klunk av ölen på bordet framför sig och gör en grimas. De tända ljusen kastar skuggor över hans kind. “Systern har fått ett återfall. Spytt och gömt det i burkar under sängen.”  
  
Even kan inte låta bli att kasta en blick bort mot kontoret  _( – ett nu försvunnet arkiv av hans egna misslyckade manus och något oidentifierbart han är glad att de har lämnat bakom sig – )_ de gjort om till sovrum. Samtidigt griper något tag i bröstet på honom. “Åh.”  
  
“Tyvärr. Så, nu börjar det väl om för dem. Vi får ta det försiktigt med henne nu i helgen.”  
  
“Framförallt när det är handbollsmatch på söndag, också.” Even stryker fingrarna genom Isaks något grånande, men fortfarande tjocka hår. Det har blivit lite mer strävt med åren  _( – gör det uppenbart att de inte är unga längre, precis som hans egen stela axel – )._  
  
“Precis.” Isak suckar och njuter av beröringen; tar en liten paus från vad Even bara vet spelas upp innanför ögonlocken på honom.    
  
“Förresten, hänger du med oss ut i morgon?”  
  
Isak kväver en gäspning bakom handen. “Imorgon gör jag det, ja.”  
  
“Du vet att det är din hund också, Isak. Ta lite ansvar!”  
  
Han kikar bort mot fällen vid trappen där Navi gått och lagt sig, helt utslagen efter all lek. “Kanske det. Men du älskar henne också, då.”  
  
Even himlar med ögonen. “Tyvärr, ja,” säger han, och Isak skrattar till, tyst och skört.  
  
De blir sittandes en lång stund  _( – virade kring varandra, delar andetag, kyssar och värme så att inget kommer åt dem här– )_ tills Isak bli rastlös. Kastar en blick mot den stängda dörren. Sedan vänder han sig till Even, håller hans blick lite längre än vanligt, innan han lutar sig fram och kysser honom. Länge. Even stryker en tumme mot hans underläpp  _( – vet att de måste ta vara på de här ögonblicken numera, även då det aldrig riktigt passar sig längre, så måste det göras till en prioritet, annars går de under – )._ Blåser ut ljusen, tar handen Isak håller ut och följer tyst efter honom in i sovrummet; tar av honom kläderna medan Isak tar av hans och faller sedan ned på sängen bredvid honom.  
  
Och förut så skulle man nog kunnat lägga något i sättet som Isak så klamrar sig fast vid honom  _( – när Even tar in honom i munnen och håller isär hans ben, Isaks ena hand varsamt kammande genom hans hår medan han har den andra för munnen för att dämpa sina flämtningar– )._ Någon form av tröst eller ett erkännande. Even har gjort det själv. Inte längre, men en gång i tiden. För han vet att Isak inte undgått hur Even ser på honom och Tove; hur gärna han vill ha just det. Inte deras förhållande  _( – Isak som utan tvekan ränner upp mitt i natten för att hämta henne hos den ensamstående mamman efter att storasystern försökt hänga sig i persiennsnöret – )_ men möjligen en dotter.  
  
Men så kommer det inte att bli.

 

* * *

 

En minnesbild: Isak, vid köksbordet några månader innan Even fyllde trettio. Polariakoppen med kallt kaffe som en sköld mellan dem. “Jag säger inte nej av princip, Even. Det är bara det att jag inte vill att någon ska känna sig tvungen till något.”  
  
“Men man gör ju inte det,” hade han kontrat  _( –  tänkt på sina egna föräldrar; sin egen familj, om viljan att ge Isak en chans att ha samma sak, visa honom att det går, även om de skulle få börja från början, så gick det, att han var värd att ha det som Even själv haft – )._  
  
“Ibland gör man ändå det. Jag skulle aldrig kunna – om vårt barn kände så, det skulle jag inte klara av. Fy fan. Jag skulle inte kunna leva med mig själv. Jag väljer att ta hand om dig; du har valt att ta hand om mig.”  
  
“De kommer vilja ta hand om oss, om vi, till skillnad från dina föräldrar faktiskt tar hand om dem. Det kan vara en säkerhet också. Jag vet inte vad jag skulle gjort utan mina föräldrar. Är hur tacksam som helst för dem.”  
  
Isak hade vänt sig; stirrat ut genom fönstret och gatan nedanför  _( – cykelbanan, de höstsprakande träden, parkerade bilar, den nya lekplatsen – )_ med en otäckt intensiv blick. “Man ska aldrig känna sig oönskad. Om så bara av en förälder.”  
  
“Jag förstår bara inte varför du är så rädd? Det kanske går hur bra som helst. Du är inte dina föräldrar.”  
  
Isak tittat upp på honom, något hjälplöst och fullkomligen förtvivlat i ansiktet. “Jag vill bara att du och jag ska hålla ihop. Barn ökar risken att det inte blir så.”  
  
“Det är ett val att vara tillsammans. Jag valde att gifta mig med dig, jag kommer vara kvar här så länge du vill eller tills jag dör. Barn kommer inte ändra det,” hade han sagt  _( – hoppats att det var det som skulle kunna lätta på den där rädslan Isak bar på, att han kunde lämna den bakom sig, leva utan att den fick överhanden, kvävde allt – )._ “Det kommer gå bra.”  
  
Isak hade bara skakat på huvudet. “Nej,” hade han sagt  _( – liten, tjurig och med taggarna utåt precis som för tio år sedan då Even först träffat honom, lite nedbruten av att upprätthålla en fasad som aldrig varit riktigt hel – )._ “För det är själviskt.”  
  
Ibland var Isaks logik, kylan och exaktheten som han alltid kom med, något som nästan gjorde Even illamående  _( – grävde sig in bakom bröstbenet, väckte en tjurig, passivt aggressiv och nästan barnslig ilska – )._ “Navi hade ingen fri vilja heller, direkt,” fick han ur sig. “Och du fick ingen moralpanik när vi skaffade henne.”  
  
Isaks gröna ögon hade fått något svart i sig. “När ska du inse att jag inte vill? Hus och hund går fint för mig, men ska du ha barn får du hitta dig någon villig tjej att göra på smällen.”

Han hade svalt, tittat ned med röda kinder. Hade väl omedelbart förstått hur fult och lågt det var och Even hade tittat på medan han försökte komma med en värdig ursäkt. Men istället hade den verkliga anledningen vällt fram  _( – ohejdbart och som om det legat uppdämt och möglat till sig i åratal, en ström av oro ångest skuld som stockade sig i halsen på honom – )_ : “För min mamma – det är ärftligt, fattar du? Mina sömnproblem och allt, det är ju symptom och –  _allt_ skit är triggande!  Det kan bryta ut hur sent som helst!”  
  
Even hade gett upp då  _( – inte sagt att det var ett om, inte ett när, och sjunkit ned på köksstolen bredvid honom, dragit honom intill sig hårt, andats in honom, hållit tag i honom som om han var på väg bort – )._  
  
“Vi kan hantera det om det kommer.”  
  
“Vi kan det, ja. Tvivlar inte på det. Jag vill bara inte att någon som inte valt att ta hand om mig ska behöva stå ut med mig när jag blir så. Låt mig slippa. Snälla."  
  
Tiden efter diskussionen i köket, hade, trots förståelse, kantats av deras första riktiga kris. För Isak hade begravt sig i jobb och joggingturer  _( – hade rasat i vikt och utstrålat en sådan hålögd skuld att Even trodde det egenhändigt skulle kväva dem båda två – )_ och som en reaktion hade han själv gått ned sig i sitt nya projekt och förstört sina sovrutiner. Något som triggade en manisk episod  _( – spårlöst försvunnen i fyra dagar, han minns ingenting förrän allt fick ett abrupt slut då polisen hittade honom, liggandes med en omkullvält cykel och bruten axel i ett dike halvvägs till Sverige mitt i vintern – )_ och det var nog första gången de båda hade ett tvivlat på om det här verkligen skulle gå att lösa.  
  
Några månader senare  _( – på väg hem från den avgörande helgen i hans föräldrars stuga som hans terapeut föreslagit när han nämnt hur det var hemma, med den tysta och sårade spänning som låg som ett täcke över hela huset, och hade ihjäl allt, vare sig det var tillit, förståelse eller lust – )_ hade Isak tystlåtet kommit med förslaget om att de kanske skulle bli kontaktfamilj. Hans händer hade varit torra, vita klor kring ratten, hans röst trött och sliten    _( – men försiktigt hoppfull efter att de bara legat med och bredvid varandra i sängen och gått långa turer längs havet – )._  
  
“Jag skulle kunna göra det. För de kommer inte vara hos oss hela tiden. Vi kan säga upp det när vi vill. Och det hjälper folk. Det är ungar som vi faktiskt – som behöver någon annan än sina föräldrar.”  
  
Even hade nickat  _( – i den stunden lagt adoptionsdrömmarna på hyllan för gott – )_  för Isak hade hittat något som han kunde stå ut med att göra utan att gå ned sig i självhat; för vare sig sin egen eller Evens skull. Och såhär i efterhand, var de nog det bästa de kunde ha gjort.

 

* * *

 

Det ligger ett tunt lager av frost över gräset som tittar fram under snön. Solen som är på väg upp får allt att gnistra, och det krasar under skorna. Isaks hand i hans, Tove några steg framför dem med Navis koppel i näven. Lekplatsen  _( – nu sliten av barnfamiljer, vädret och tiden – )_ ligger öde så här tidigt på morgonen. Molnen från igår har blåst undan, så det kommer bli en strålande fin dag. Träddungen precis intill sträcker kala grenar mot den långsamt ljusnande himlen.  
  
Tove stannar plötsligt till där framför dem, börjar dra av sig Lovikkavantarna. “Even! Får jag klättra?”  
  
Isak kisar mot solen för att iaktta eken Tove pekar på. “Det är is på grenarna,” säger han, skeptiskt, samtidigt som Even rycker på axlarna och säger: “Det går nog bra.”  
  
Han vet att bredvid honom skickar Isak honom en skarp blick  _( – den snusförnuftiga och ansvarstagande av dem som alltid – )_ men när Even tittar på honom, skakar han på huvudet. “Var försiktig bara, Tove.”  
  
Tove nickar och nästan kastar kopplet till honom. Joggar bort över gräset och kastar en blick uppåt, innan hon vänder sig och slår ut med armarna. “Hallå, kan någon av er hjälpa mig upp då?”  
  
Isak tittar uppfordrande på honom, men Even bara skakar på huvudet. “Nej du, löpar'n. Min axel klarar inte det, och det vet du.”  
  
Isak himlar med ögonen, men ställer sig bakom Tove, som knappt når upp till en av grenarna om hon står på tå. Han böjer sig ner och tar tag under hennes ena fot för att ge henne en skjuts upp. Det är bara det att marken är hal av frost, och så fort Tove har kommit en bit upp, slinter Isaks fot och han faller rakt bakåt med en duns och blir liggande på rygg i gräset.  
  
Tove skrattar bara från där hon dragit sig upp och sitter grensle på grenen. “Gick det bra?”  
  
“Ingen fara!”  
  
Isak vänder sig mot honom, fortfarande raklång på marken  _( – mössan nästan av, glasögonen på sned och det lyckligaste skratt Even någonsin har hört kommande från hans mun när Navi råkar trampa honom på magen i tron om att det är lek – )_ och Even kan inte låta bli att le.  
  
Han har vetat det länge, men där och då  _( –  när han går fram och försiktigt puttar undan Navi för att dra upp Isak på fötter – )_ vet han med säkerhet att det inte spelar så stor roll. Om Isak mår bra med honom, en stor kärleksfull byracka och en skara tjuriga tonåringar som kommer och går –  
  
Då gör Even det med.

 


End file.
